George Coulton
George Gordon Coulton (King's Lynn, 15 oktober 1858 - ?, 4 maart 1947) was een Brits geschiedkundige, vooral bekend om zijn publicaties over de Middeleeuwen. Hij stond tevens bekend als een vurig controversialist. Coulton volgde zijn opleiding aan de Lynn Grammar School, de Felsted School en aan het St. Catharina's College van de Universiteit van Cambridge. Daarna gaf hij een korte tijd les en werd hij beëdigd tot geestelijke in 1883. Coulton streefde echter geen positie in de Anglicaanse Kerk na, bij gebrek aan een gevoel van roeping. Hij ging in plaats daarvan verder in het onderwijs. Coulton begon als onafhankelijk academicus de geschiedenis van de Middeleeuwen te bestuderen. Als fel anti-katholiek belandde hij met name in de jaren dertig vaak in harde journalistieke controverses met Hilaire Belloc, die zijn bloed wel kon drinken. In 1911 kreeg Coulton een positie als lector aan de Universiteit van Cambridge. Hij werd 'Fellow' van het St. John's College in 1919 en Fellow van de British Academy in 1929. Bibliografie *''Father Rhine'' (1898, reisverslagen) *''Friar's Lantern'' (1906, opgenomen in de Thinker's Library) *''Pearl. A Fourteenth-Century Poem'' (1906, vertaler) *''From Saint Francis to Dante. Translations from the Chronicle of the Franciscan Salimbene (1221 - 1288)'' (1907) *''Chaucer and his England'' (1908) *''A Medieval Garner'' (1910) *''French Monasticism in 1503'' (1915) *''The Main Illusions of Pacificism: a Criticism of Mr. Norman Angell and of the Union of Democratic Control'' (1916) *''The Plain man's religion in the Middle Ages'' (1916, pamflet) *''The Case for Compulsory Military Service'' (1917) *''Social Life in Britain from the Conquest to the Reformation'' (1918) *''Christ, St Francis and To-Day'' (1919) *''The Roman Catholic Church and the Bible. Some Historical Notes'' (1921, boekje) *''Monasticism: Its Cause and Effects. Sketch of the Social and Intellectual Part Played By World History By the Monastic Institution'' *''Infant Perdition in the Middle Ages'' (1922) *''Papal Infallibility'' (1922) *''A Victorian Schoolmaster: Henry Hart of Sedbergh'' (1923) *''The Death Penalty for Heresy from 1164 to 1921 AD'' (1924) *''Roman Catholic Truth: An Open Discussion between G. G. Coulton and L. J. Walker'' (1924) *''The Medieval Village'' (1925) *''Medieval Village, Manor & Monastery'' *''Art and the Reformation'' (1928) ook bekend als Medieval Faith And Symbolism and Fate of ''Medieval Art in the Renaissance & Reformation *''Life in the Middle Ages'' (1928, vierdelig) *''Miracle of the Blessed Virgin Mary'' (1928, redigeerder) *''The Inquisition'' (1929) *''Modern Faith'' (1929) *''The Black Death'' (1929) *''Crusades, Commerce and Adventure'' (1930) *''The Works of Liudprand of Cremona'' (1930, geredigeerd met Eileen Power) *''Malta - And Beyond'' (1930 pamflet) *''Froissart and His Chronicles: The Chronicler of European Chivalry'' (1930) *''The Medieval Scene'' (1930) *''Romanism And Truth'' (1930, tweedelig) *''In Defence Of The Reformation'' (1931) *''Some Problems in Medieval Historiography'' (1932, Raleigh-lezing) *''Two saints: St. Bernard & St. Francis'' (1932) *''Scottish Abbeys and Social Life'' *''The Meaning of Medieval Moneys'' (1934) *''Commentary on the Rule Of St Augustine By Robertus Richardinus'' (1935, redigeerder) *''H. W. Fowler'' (1935) *''The Faith of St. Thomas More'' (1935) *''Sectarian History: A Fresh Development'' (1937, pamflet) *''The Scandal of Cardinal Gasquet'' (1937, pamflet) *''Inquisition and Liberty'' (1938) *''Medieval Panorama'' (1938, tweedelig) *''Studies in Medieval Thought'' (1940) *''Europe's Apprenticeship - a Survey of Medieval Latin with Examples'' (1940) *''Fourscore Years'' (1943, autobiografisch) *''Is The Catholic Church Anti-Social?'' (1946, met Arnold Lunn) *''Stained Glass of the 12th and 13th Centuries from French Cathedrals'' (1951, met Marcel Aubert) *''Five Centuries of Religion'' (1927-1950) in vier delen: **''I St. Bernard, his predecessors and successors, 1000-1200 AD'' **''II The friars and the dead weight of tradition, 1200-1400 AD'' **''III Getting & spending'' **''IV The last days of medieval monachism'' *''Medieval Studies: Ten Medieval Studies'' Coulton, George Coulton, George Coulton, George en:G. G. Coulton pl:George Gordon Coulton